Dancing With Our Hands Tied
by emmaleewhittaker
Summary: Gabriel and Mama Agreste song fic. My first time writing the couple and its kinda angsty. T rating and Trigger warning for mentions of eating disorders. A look at how they met, loved, and danced.


**Dancing With Our Hands Tied**

 **Trigger warning! Eating Disorders kinda mentioned!**

 **Song is off Taylor Swift's new album, no lyrics are mentioned and I would highly suggest listening to the song or looking up the lyrics. I was in the car and just got Gabriel and Mrs. Agreste angst feels and decided to write my very first song fic. If It jumps around a bit, I'm sorry but that's just how I decided to write it. I don't own Miraculous and its characters and I def don't own this song. Enjoy loves. :)**

Adeline was a young model, she had started as a figure model in college and decided to pursue being a french fashion model. She had a few small jobs but finally her agent landed her something big. She had been 'dieting' for months trying to get thin enough to participate in a Paris fashion week show. Designers new and veteran were going to be at a table judging. The casting call was large but she had a good chance since she only was 5'7" and a half. In heels she was well over 5'9". She examined herself in her mirror before putting on the clothes she would wear to the meet up. Her fingers skimmed around the ribs that were slightly stuck out, she sucked in her stomach and was happy that she could see hip bone. This morning she ate a cracker with a glass of water, it didn't stay down for long, water weight today would be a no no. Getting dressed in a simple light green and white lingerie set, she wore a royal blue sweater and black pants, after all it didn't matter what she came in since she would be trying on different clothes soon. Light makeup and hair over her shoulder she grabbed her bag and was on her way.

Adeline had officially been signed for Paris fashion week. She was so ecstatic she actually kept down the congratulatory glass of champagne her and her agent shared. Gabriel Agreste was a new designer and had a full line to present during the week. He has selected her and a handful of models from the casting call. He was young for a designer, only 25 to her 20, he was good looking with his blonde hair and grey eyes. He was oh so talented and she was honored to be chosen to model his line. A quick fitting later and it turned out that his clothes were made for her, he told her she looked gorgeous in everything and would be wearing his three best outfits. The first was a lovely royal blue dress, Gabriel was a bit concerned with how thin her waist was but she assured him she was nervous, didn't eat breakfast that morning, and that the dress didn't need to be taken in. The middle clothing change would be a rose pink with red flowers pantsuit. Each piece had a staple that was sure to bring the Agreste name into the spotlight. The showstopper, Adeline and Gabriel's personal favorite, was a gold, gem encrusted, dress. The highlight of the night and ultimate formal wear, she was to wear it in the show and to the large after party. The models were given a schedule and for the entire month they were to not lose or gain any weight, unless specified by Gabriel himself. They only had a month to prepare, all alterations and set direction had to be complete by the 3 days before the fashion week started. Luckily most of the models had previous experience in big shows but Adeline needed help. Her heels were comfortable but she wasn't sure how to correctly walk, cross her legs, and not trip over her hemlines. Gabriel gave her plenty of practice and tips even though it was his first show. He needed it to be perfect, this was going to launch his career. His outfits were perfection and she wasn't going to ruin this chance for him and herself. She wasn't sure when she started to develop feelings for the man but it happened rather quickly within that month. Before being in fashion she wasn't very romantically interested in anyone, it was like her heart had been frozen and then Gabriel came along and it started to thaw out. Little did Adeline know, Gabriel fell in love with her at first sight. Ever the romantic he tried to make it known but couldn't with such an impending deadline. He vowed to make sure Adeline knew his feelings as soon as the week was finished. Hopefully she would agree to be his, his model and his lover.

Fashion week was a success, Gabriel won over almost everyone with his new and innovative line. Big names were impressed and wanted him to work for them but he refused, Agreste was his name and he was now determined to make it the top brand in Paris. Adeline played a big part in making the show a success. Gabriel spoke to her about her 'dieting', they had many late nights talking and getting her to eat properly. She grew into her outfits perfectly, their relationship grew as well. Walks in parks, hand holding, her head on his shoulder while sitting on a park bench. They never knew love could be like this. During the month he would yell and be demanding on all the other models, but to her he was her kind knight. He rescued her frozen heart and gave it warmth. Their love was a secret, secret meetings, secret glances, and secret kisses. The industry caught wind of them after the end gala. Gabriel finally confessed his love for Adeline and she accepted and gave him reassurance of his feelings and that he was not alone. Her in the golden gown, her green eyes shimmering, her hair a honey waterfall, she looked as if she stepped right out of a Gustav Klimt painting. Their romance was going to be one for the ages, a designer in love with his model, she was his new muse.

The fashion week gala was extravagant, the couple mingled and Adeline felt the eyes on her and the whispers reached her ears. Gabriel assured her that he would protect her from any rumors that might form from them being together so quickly after the show. To take her mind off of being in the spotlight he danced with her. She loved to dance and soon they found themselves glued to the dance floor.

It was a year later they celebrated their second fashion week together. The industry sure liked to talk about them. Splashed on the occasional headline, Gabriel Agreste and his Model. He was a hit after the last show, a year later he was even more popular. His Agreste line had expanded exponentially and the brand was everywhere. Her health came into light a few times but was quickly thwarted by the designer. The focus of everyone they once again put down their champagne and danced once more, falling in love all over. Just them in the moment, nothing could stop them, strings attached to both of them.

Times grew rough, Gabriel became more and more obsessed with his brand. Adeline occasionally felt trapped, she was once a free song bird, who now became caged. Frequently they talked, fears built up but were squashed by talk of love. His possessiveness was protectiveness. The media couldn't touch them, he made sure nothing got out unless it was his doing. Things moved in slow motion but were as fast as an avalanche speeding toward an unlucky skier.

New shows and events happened, Gabriel continued to court her and he did make her feel safe. Every time they went out it was like the first time, blushes and giggles. They were young and had their lives ahead of them, her career was set and his was too with inspiration in the form of Adeline. Every now and then they went to parties, or hosted them, she may be a caged bird but with him on the dance floor she felt free.

Soon enough they were married, the fashion world felt united. Gabriel was a big shot now and Adeline was still his top model. It was their third fashion week when in the room full of people he got on one knee. Ever the dramatic romantic he designed her another golden gown for her to wear last in his show's line up. The gala was in full swing, they had just danced for three songs in a row. He brought her a champagne and waited for his nerves to calm down. Soon their glasses were gone and he popped the question. She said yes of course, and with a flourish he swooped her off her feet. The room cheered, she was envy for every woman, men patted Gabriel on the back but secretly wanted her as well. Designer and model dynamics rarely changed, it was not often one was found marring the other. They had a special slow dance for them at the gala and they were on the cover of every magazine the next day. The wedding was small and tasteful, the wedding playlist immense. Their first slow dance as husband and wife was filled with so much love, much like their first. The room could have gone into chaos and the world could have burned around them and the couple would still be in their bubble.

The year spent together after that were filled with happy smiles at the announcement of Adeline's pregnancy. Adrien Agreste was born and the dancing continued. Years of the industry pulled at Gabriel though. He became distant and even more possessive of his family. Adrien was now her baby bird stuck in her gilded cage with her. Home schooled at a young age she made sure he could dance as soon as he could walk. They shared many dances and he was well versed in all types. Both of them had the same favorite, a slow dance, she would hug him and they would sway to a beautiful piano. Adrien played piano but he would rather dance with her then play for her. New Year's came and with it an extravagant party, hosted by the Agreste Family. Young Adrien introduced as his new model and face for the Agreste line. Adeline smiled and hoped Adrien would find enjoyment like she once had. They mingled and Adrien shared many a dance with her and even Gabriel broke away to share a dance with her before Adrien went to bed. Midnight stuck and the couple shared a kiss with the rest of the couples counting down. The party dwindled and they couple shared one last lovely dance. Gabriel didn't know it would be his last with his love, they savored it. The next time, should a time to dance arise, he would not be dancing with her. For, fate had tied their hands before they had even met.

End. :)


End file.
